On the run
by Salvaje Brujita
Summary: Orphaned at 10 Kat took in her friends child and made a run for it. Now 6 years later, still on the run, she faces a whole new problem on top of the others. Since birth "they" have always been the bad guys. But are they. One twist of fate has landed her in a heap of trouble. She doesnt even know who-what-she is anymore, let alone how to deal with it. if it fate or just pure badluck
1. Chapter 1

My head was pounding and my body was aching from the inside out with a burn running through my veins. My throat dry almost as if I ate a hand full of sand. My eye lids where heavy. Oh god where was I. My eyes snapped open and just as quickly closed them as the light flooded in. I pulled my hand up to rub my forehead only to have it stop midway with a clank and the rattle of chains. My heart beat accelerating and my breathing suddenly becoming hard. I pushed my fear down and calmed myself. Within a few minutes I was breathing normal. Hinges creaked and and footsteps padded against the concrete. They stopped roughly six feet away. I slowly opened my eyes and allowed them to get used to the light. There where three of them the one in front older than them but not by much. The women to the left looked to be in her late twenties same with the man to the left. The older one spoke. " what's your name hon.?" "what's your name?" I asked back not about to give out answers that wont be answered back in return. His jaw slightly clenched in agitation other than that he showed no signs of distress " I'm sure you have questions and-" " hell yeah I have questions. Like who are you. Why am I here. Why am I in chains. And why am I locked in a cage like a rabid stray dog." "all your questions will be answered once you have informed us of what happened." I started to get angry but pushed it down and look at the older one who clearly seemed to be in charge. "I want out of these chains" I said simply. I sighed when they made no move to unchain me. " look I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong I am just passing through and have to leave. Now." I said agitated. The man to the left stepped forward. "why do you have to leave now?" He drawled. I glared at him. He grew impatient and hit the cage bars hard " answer me." I looked up at him and said simply " sorry I was brought up not to answer questions from strangers." The women to the right was obviously trying to hold a laugh in as best as she could. But I just continued "especially one who have chained me up in a cage. You know." I wondered "I might actually be willing to talk to you if I wasn't chained down here." I shifted my gaze to the older one and when our eyes met I had the sudden urge to look away and do as he tells me to. But along with my fear I pushed it down. But I just stared at him. I herd the one on the left growl. " so do we have a deal you let me out and I answer your questions" he nodded and walked away. The blonde one grumbled something unintelligible. And opened the cage as well as unchained me. I walked up the stairs fallowed by the other two. I walk up the stairs as more light blinded me I stopped and the man behind me pushed me forward "move." He bit out. I glared at him and kept walking.

We made our way down the hall and into a sitting room the walls were lined with books it was quite...peacefull? "would you like a drink?" Yes my inner voice said "no. But thank you " I added out of habit. Clay looked taken back. " yes, I'm capable of manners, something you obviously lack." He glared I glared right back. " I'm Jeremy and this is Elena and Clayton."the older one said in a calm voice. There names sounded familiar. But I had no time to thing before I returned my attention to Jeremy " what where you doing on our property." "running. And I didn't know it was your property or I wouldn't have came." He looked at me as if he knew I was holding out on him. I sighed. And took a deep breathe and looked him in the eyes. And I suddenly found the urge to tell him the truth. I closed my eyes took another deep breathe to calm my self. I opened my eyes but they didn't move from the floor once as I forced myself to spit it out. "your not going to believe me if I told you the truth." Clay huffed " try me." " Were only here to help." Jeremy reminded me. Clay was really starting to push it. o.k Here goes nothing. I looked up and my eyes met Clayton my face a cold hard mask"when I was born my parents didn't have enough money to take care of themselves let alone me. So they tried to find help. That 'help' " I stood and slowly walked towards clay "backfired and killed them, in front of me, and not with a gun or a knife or,even his hands." I looked to each of them in the eye before settling back on clays. " he morphed in to a wolf and ate them. Alive. I was seven. I managed to get away learned how to defend my self and survive. I've been running from him my whole life. So thanks for the offer but I've had enough 'help' to last me the rest of my life." Elena blinked and looked at Jeremy. Who was just starring at me. " its not that hard to believe. I thought it was a myth." He got up and rummaged the shelf till he found what he was looking for it was an old large leather bound book. He turned the pages until he found what he was looking for. He read out loud "a child will be born on a cold dark day. Parents will be taken away after there betrayed. Alone for life until a sudden twist lands her in the arms of those that don't exist. She wields great power of all if those not true. Open your arms with care if she comes to you. Its a long road and life's will be lost but in the end you see it was worth the cost. Love is found in crazy ways. Unexpected things cause great delays. Train hard train smart and fallow your heart." I gasped and all eyes turned towards me. " that sounds familiar " I whispered and looked away. "do you believe in the unknown?" Jeremy asked "I believe there are things out there that people preceve as not real but really is real things out there that are very dangerous. But not enough to scare me. "what if I did this " clay picked up his hand and I was shocked but immediately my mask was replaced. His hand morphed into a claw. I turned towards Jeremy " if your going to kill me please do, it would be a blessing." I told him with venom in my voice. He gave clay a look and said " clay cut it out, where are not going to kill you were here to help " he reminded me once again. " really, tall, blonde, and freaky over there doesn't seem to think so" clay growled and took a step forward so there was only about three inches between us. I looked him up and down as he did me. "your going to have to do a whole lot more than that to scare me." "watch your self mutt." He snarled. " do you know what happens to mutts when they don't watch themselves?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. He moved to the other side of the room and was back in a few seconds. He handed me a picture. I looked up at him. Then my mind finally desired to understand where we are and who I was talking too. I couldn't help the small smirk that crept its way across my face" I find it a little unsettling to think that you keep a picture like this laying aimlessly around your house but, no. It just proves that you really are who they say you are." He crossed his arms. " what if I told you you are now a card carrying-" "werewolf." I finished " I figured that. And yes the thought of being one is revolting. But it balances out in end. And its not like I can change what happened, I have to accept it and move on. It actually works to my advantage now I'm strong enough to attempt to take out Andrew." I turned to Jeremy " thank you for your hospitality, it was really nice to finally meet you, but I really must be on my way." I moved but only got two steps before I was stopped. " I'm sorry I can't allow that." I turned and raised both eyebrows "excuse me" Jeremy just said " I can't allow you to leave you are underage and are now property of the pack. There are also laws that you must obey." " I know the laws. And understand the consequences. But I have to go before they find me again." "one your not going anywhere" clay said I could tell he didn't like the idea anymore than I did. " and two any mute stupid enough to come on pack territory is as good as dead." "your going to keep me against me will?" i asked "if we have to but I don't want to." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "fine but once I'm eighteen I'm gone." Jeremy nodded "Elena will show you to your room.

I had to blink a few times to take it all in the room was huge. I could fit the tiny hotel room that I rented last month in here no problem. "that's the closet and that's the bathroom. I imagine you would like to take a shower just look around its all for you. Dinner will be done in a few hours " that's all she said and left. I walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I quickly shrugged out of my clothes balling them up in the corner. Not even bothering to look at my self. I spent twice the amount of time in the shower then normally taking my time to scrub the layers of grime build up off my skin till they were rubbed sore. I walked over to the closet and opened it. It was just as big as the bathroom but filled from top to bottom with the best clothes and shoes money can buy I found a pair of jeans that where snug but fill well considering they where not mine name as the shirt,everything I needed was there. After I was fully dressed and acceptable I towel dried my hair and after some looking I found a hair tie. I pulled it up in a messy bun at the back of my head. I slowly made my way down the stairs. I fallowed the smell of food to the kitchen. I stood by the door and waited not knowing what to do. "have a seat" Jeremy said I walked around to the other side and sat on the stool in front of him. There was a stretch of silence with only the clattering of forks and knifes on plates as Jeremy and I ate. I shoveled the last bite into my mouth and closed my eyes, it had been so long since I was actually full. "thank you. The-" I stopped as I herd gravel crunch under the weight of a car. "its the pack they would like to meet you. Is that okay." I hesitantly shook my head yes. "honey I'm home!" Someone called from the front door. There steps sounded like a stampede as they entered the house. "kitchen" Jeremy replayed although he never raised his voice.

I stiffened and looked up a him. He gave me a look as to ask if I was fine. I nodded slightly and quickly averted my eyes elsewhere. The foot steps stopped and I got up and moved my dirty dishes to the sink and began washing them there was silence that only broke from the clanging of metal on metal. I turned them and leaned against the counter top they all stared obviously not knowing what to do. " hey beautiful" Jeremy went to intervene but I looked at him telling him I wanted do do this myself. He nodded slightly. He was cute, one of the guys that always had one of the hottest girls in school fawning over him. I looked back at the guy who was still looking at me and was in full approach. "stop" he stopped almost a step from me. I felt like everybody was holding there breath, waiting for me to screw up. "stop what?" He asked. "stop looking at me as if I were something to eat" I glared. His eyes roamed over my body "oh, but you are" he said with a smile. His arm raised to touch my cheek and I moved my head back. "if you intend on keeping that attached and fully functioning I suggest you keep them at your side, Nicolas" I said calmly. "how do you know my name?" I shrugged "I was running for my life I had to know who my potential threats could be, witch consisted of pack, cables, and the group of pansies that where after me." "that doesn't answer my question." "nick sorrentino, slender, dark hair, brown eyes, six foot one, provocative, and a total player, and never knows when to draw the line and shut up. If that's not you, you must be his identical twin because that is spot on." "wow, hot, frisky, and smart." " don't forget under age, your cute and all but I don't date guys my fathers age." Everybody's tension seemed to decrease during our conversation. And I glanced up to see that they where all trying not to laugh. I moved around nick and sat down nodding a greeting to the other three. As clay and Elena walked in. "what's going on." Clay asked with a raised eye brow. "nothing" I said with a fake smile "good," Elena said the interracial counsel's coming there arriving in a half an hour.

They arrived exactly on time, they all filed in and every one exchanged greetings. And we were told Jamie plane was running late so Savannah and Adam were with her and they will be here when they can. Well not me I was in the corner of the sunroom with a book reading but watching for danger,always talked about this and that just wasting time. It seemed...normal? Which if anything it was not. After twenty minutes or so a phone rang and there was a squeak of a voice coming from the receiver. The phone snapped shut "they are around the corner" and of course they came into the same room as me "what is she doing here?" Clay asked with a low growl the group turned to me. I looked up from my book "she's fine what were talking about is not real important" "I don't want her here she's a" "clay!" Elena said cutting him off. I stood and shelved the book where it belonged. "mutt" I answered " a stupid, lowlife mutt who doesn't deserve to live, none of us do, right." I said "you know what I don't get, if I am such a bother to you, why didn't you just kill me, I mean I was weak and unconscious it was a perfect hit. Why not." my voice was calm but was slowly getting louder. The front door opened and someone walked in. Nick walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. " calm down Katherine." I turned, stared him in the eyes, and said, "If you don't want to get blood all over that nice expensive suite than you'd better back your business-boy wannabe ass off, and don't call me Katherine, you don't know me." He immediately backed up " if you have to call me anything, its Kate." I turned back towards clay. "why clay? You obviously hate me. and it wasn't out of the goodness of your heart, we all know you don't have one. Was it so you could tell your family you can't just blindness kill with out blinking and eye know mater what age they are." "at least I have a family" low blow and I couldn't stop I jumped and attacked him nobody moved except for us as we fell to the ground from impact. I think they where all stunned I did that. We tumbled for a few seconds before I was pinned with both hands above my head we glared at each other "what the hell is going on here" I turned my head towards the book shelf and spotted someone levitating above the ground. "what the hell" I whispered her eyes opened wider "you can see me?" I rolled my eyes "I have eyes and I'm not blind of course I can see you" I said annoyed I sat up and found clay off of me and by Elena I was in the middle of the floor looking a little confused and not liking it. There was a small scratch on clays face it was heeled now but the blood was still there. Had I scratched him? I looked around the room from left to right most stared the redhead next too Jeremy looked bewithered. She must be part of the group that showed up. she slowly came forward and sat next to me. Her hand came forward to touch me on the shoulder I jumped, alot of physical contact with strangers. she saw it and rested her hands in her lap. I looked back around the room. And this time my eyes landed on another person. She had long jet black hair like mine. Witch had fallen out during my tussle with clay it was now laying wavy down my back. Then I looked at the persoon by the book shelf. They looked like they could be related except for the eyes. She was looking from me to the other girl. I stood slowly and walked to her I reached my hand out to touch her. I didn't even know what I was doing it was like I was on autopilot my mind was racing but my body was in slow motion when my hand contected with her there was a jot of electricity that ran up my arm and pictures raced through my brain all with in one second I gasped and stepped back. She came forward and grabbed my hand. The jolt was harder like I was being dazzled fifteen times all at one time I crumbled to the floor and she came with me. The pictures slowed down and they made the electricity feel like a zap and my blood run cold. After a while the pictures stared over I pulled away. And scrambled backwards. Once again I looked around the room.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could but it felt like forever before I made it to the bathroom I almost didn't make it I puked and puked and puked at one point some one came and pulled my hair back and held it at the top of my head. When there was nothing left to throw up I turned and wiped the back of my arm over my mouth. I looked up and it was the red head. The door opened and Jeremy walked in with a glass of water he handed it to me I rinsed my mouth and flushed the toilet I looked at them they looked sympathetic. I closed my eyes it was because they saw. They all saw. Everything. I had the urge to throw up but I had nothing left. My eyes snapped open I looked at Jeremy "can I use your phone." I said in a raspy voice. My hands were so shaky I had to redial it twice. I hit send and put the phone to my ear. I was nervous and when no one picked up the phone on the second ring I started thinking the worst. " pick up the phone ivy. Please pick up."

The phone clicked "what" ivy said venom "That took guts I respect that, good luck kid" I nodded and pushed the food around my plate Karl walked out of the room the refrigerator opened. I startled and turned in that direction. My heart stopped. He turned, the fridge closed and he looked at me. He had striking blue eyes and short blonde hair that was out grown an inch that stood up. He looked "to good for words." Something in my head supplied. I told it to shut up. He was clays son "lets go" he said and walked out of the room nothing else. I fallowed him out of curiosity. "where are we going?" I asked him. He didn't answer just kept walking. Defiantly clays son. I got into the car moved to the other side he got in leaving a whole seat between us. Nick sat in the drivers seat. "where are we going" I asked "where ever your friend is." I prayed I was making the right choice and gave him the directions. It wasn't that far, two hours tops but nick drove extra fast and we got there in just over an hour. Nick listened to music and the son played on his phone. As we turned into the drive way I got rest less I opened the door and before I even stepped foot onto the ground ivy was in front of the drivers door. "who the hell are you." "hey" I said her attention immediately diverted and as soon as I was standing she hit me full force arms going around my neck. "everything OK, I'm sorry for panicking its just I was in the room and stepped out then no ones there nearly gave me a heart attack, came through the door twenty minutes ago as if nothing was wrong. Sam's asleep now." She splattered out all in one. She took a breath and and backed up. The door closed and she looked over at nick "he's a friend" I supplied "and him?" I looked over at clays son. "I'm not sure yet." She nodded "come on in" as we walked in I watched them take in my home. Nick went and plopped down on the lazyboy as if he owned the place the other one was more hesitant. I went and brought out the water pitcher and one water bottle by the time I got back there was a knock at the door. I heard ivy give nick directions to the bathroom upstairs. And go answer the door. The door creaked open "hello, I'm a friend of may we speak to her." Ivy scoffed "wow is that the best you can do? Newsflash. Cat doesn't do friends." I walked in. "yeah well I wouldn't call them friend more like helpful aquantences, for now" she let them in the group consisted of Jeremy, clay, Elena, and Karl. Ivy was stressed, not used to all the people. There was a loud crash from upstairs and obscenities flowed down within seconds there was a little girl in pajamas with ruffled yet neat hair. Running down. She saw everybody and opened her mouth but once she me the scream caught in her throat and she stopped dead in her tracks. "cat!" She yelled and ran into my arms. I let out a breath and pulled away "what happened, are you okay, what broke?" "well... I wasn't feeling well so I went for a quick walk and then the pain became to bad I fell to my knees and threw up over and over. I was in pain but that was all. Not only that but I stopped the bad guy." "what bad guy?" I immediately asked directly going into defense mode. "its OK I stopped him." There where foot steps from upstairs and my head swung in that direction and found nick walking down the stairs holding his nose. There was a tugging on my shirt "that's him" she whispered. I looked at her. Then back at him. I grabbed some paper towels and set him on the coutch "go get the first aid kit"I said calmly but sternly I was handed it in no less than thirty seconds. I helped clean him up. "well" I said when I finished "your nose is not broken and there will be a lump on the side of your head for approximately ten minutes depending on how fast you heal." "he's not a bad guy is he" a small voice said. She had her head down. "no sweetie he's not." She walked up to nick and gave him a small smile and stuck out her hand "I'm sorry, my name is Samantha Marie Morgan, and I'm seven years old. But you can call me Sam." "nice to meet you Sam." He took is hand in hers. I smiled as she went around and introduced herself to everyone. When she approached clay I stiffened automatically. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. "nice to meet you."he bent down so he was about her size. When she took a step back I tensed more. She cocked her head to the side "I know you." He just raised his eye brow " your clay, the guy from the pack. I read your file when I went through mannys cabinets when I was bored." "and what did it say" "well what I concluded on the information given is that you are short tempered, illuminated, and have many physiological issues." She shrugged "you probably just need a hug." Then she skipped over to Jeremy. And before she could shake his hand there was a loud pop and a scorching pain came from my shoulder. I fell backwards and landed on the floor I quickly popped up quickly the first thought that came to mind was Sam! There was a group of people coming in but I guess they didn't expect the the extra company. Sam was with clays son he was trying to keep her quiet and out of harms way. I silently thanked him. And when the door open in flooded more of them they where in all black. A tall figure in a hooded cloak came into the middle of the carnage and raised a hand all fighting ceased and they backed off the pack still in position waiting for attack. "show yourself" Jeremy said. Hands raised and pushed back the dark hood fell and honestly I was astonished. Absentminded I walked right up to him. " wow" I said in disgust shaking my head "out of all of them its you." He smiled "Morgan, you seemed to be a problem for ace, and a bigger enjoyment for Andrew then we have every believed. Congratulation, you got your attention but it needs to come back" "you must have hit the practice mat hard to many times over the years, because you of all people should understand that I will fight to to the death to stay out of that place." His smile disappeared and his eyes hardened "we are well aware of that, you caused a great delay that can't go unpunished." He was right in front of me a few inches taller making me have to look up to see his eyes. "I missed you." He said sincerely I looked away but his hand pulled me back to look at him grip not allowing me to stop looking at him. "come back to the clan, to me." I took his hand and pulled it from my face and took a step back. "I can't your the enemy now. I will ask you one time and if I have to say it again it wont be so nice." I said looking him in the eye showing him how much I meant it "get out of my house." He smirked " one on one, winner leaves ,nothing said, no one hurt" I looked to Sam who was holding onto Jeremy leg them up to Jeremy eyes. You wouldn't have noticed it but he gave a slight nod. "deal" he was behind me in seconds. His breath was on my neck I stood straight. " I don't want to hurt you, corina." He kissed my neck. "I prayed every night for you to come back." Kiss" I didn't believe them when they said you actually killed ace." Kiss. Each on moving higher up my neck." I've watched you fight them. You'd do the best to stop them with minimal damage never hurting anyone if you didn't have to. Until ace. You say were murderers, your no better yourself." "I know what your doing and it not going to work. I know your strategy. It was embedded in my head just like it was your. Only thing is I have experience using it. I fight for my freedom you fight because its what you where told to do. We are nothing alike." " I don't want to hurt you" he said again. "then don't, leave and tell them I got away that I cheated and had help." "this is your last chance. To come without a fuss next time wont be so nice." "so there will be a next time?" I asked. He backed away. And turned me to face him "not without my fight." I said as he turned to leave. "there's my girl." He smirked "which one of you is stuck up enough to fight me" I asked. A big guy, built and tall stepped forward. I shrugged and looked to Jeremy. He backed up giving us the room as did everyone else.i nodded to the guy. He rounded on me and I fallowed every step he took I took one. He moved. I jerked back, aside. The blow meant for my jaw whizzed by in a blur of knuckles. From the corner of my eye, I saw my opponent's other arm begin an upward trajectory. I ducked this time, and felt my hair ruffle with the force of it. Drop to the floor. Roll clear, stand. Don't let him connect. Draw it out.

He charged with a roar like a bull. I sidestepped, whirled to face him. Once again my opponent lunged. I avoided one flying fist, only to collide with another. The blow glanced off my ribcage, a sharp sting fading fast. In front of me, he grinned and jabbed again at my midsection. Block. Shove away. Back off. Avoidance was simple, but it could't last forever. He wanted action. He came for blood. Minutes passed with no contact, and I felt pressure emanating from all sides, a nearly audible chant: "punch-kick-strike-hurt". He went on the offensive. I lashed out, aiming for my opponent's gut. I proved equally effective at defense, and my fist met a meaty forearm. I tried again with both hands—one-two, mannys technique—and this time connected. It Felt like punching flesh-covered steel.i backed up and round house kicked him. The blow to the head momentarily stunned him and I got in another hit to the gut. I went for another but he blocked and grabbed my arm and twisted. I screamed as it broke and rounded on him again, clutching my now broken arm. His eyes widened in fear and he backed up quickly. Black cloak stepped forward "its true." He whisperer I must have looked lost so he explained "look at yourself." I turned and looked in the mirror hung on the wall. I froze at what I saw my eyes where glowing yellow my incisors lengthened an inch and poked out from my closed lips I watched as my teeth shortened to normal length and my eyes dulled and became there normal bright green. When I turned the clan was gone and only the pack and Sam stood there. But I was the only one who understood what this meant. "go pack a bag for you and Sam we will be waiting in the cars." I came down with two big duffel bags full of all we owned clay took them and tossed them in the trunk. "do you have a car?" I nodded and he nodded back saying " well come get it tomorrow after I look at that arm. I nodded and got in the back seat clay drove his son sat shot gun and Sam layed her head on my lap as I hummed a Spanish lullaby my mom used to sing to me before I fell asleep. I was out too before we made it half way back to Stone Haven. I don't remember sleeping this good since. Mom and dad died. My muscles relaxed and I breathed in Sam's scent. I reached over and there was no one there. My eyes shot open and I sat up. I heard laughing downstairs. It was Sam. She was all right. My head spun from the sudden movement and I put my hand to my head and found it bound in a cast. The memories of last night flooded in. "crap" I groaned and fell back onto the bed.i was about to be dragged back to sleep when a knock came to the door. It squeaked open and the sent of freshly cooled food flooded in behind him. I sat up it was Karl and the girl, Elena and clays daughter. Her blonde hair fell in ringlets down her back and her eyes sparkled bright blue. Same as her brothers. She smiled. "foods down stairs." I smiled and whispered a thank you. As the door closed Karl came closer arms crossed. "why did you fight him?" He asked I looked down but answered. "if I didn't he would have hurt you guys. They came for a fight and I know that so that's what I gave then." "and they gave you a broken arm." I shrugged " I had to let of steam too, and we both got valuable information." "how so." "well, they know its true and it worked." I paused and said " and now I know that the people I knew as my parents aren't. That I'm a genetically altered freak. And there going to come down harder then ever and I need to hide Sam that's the only way there going to get to me and they know it." "come with me" I fallowed him. When we made it down stairs and into the kitchen he took a plate and filled it to the top then set it on the table. "sit." I did "eat." I hesitated but with one look

I began to eat. As I swallowed the last bite. As I listened to Karl tell them what I told him. "how are we supposed to hide." Sam asked. "you blend in." Jeremy said simply " hid in plain sight." I whispered. "how?" I asked. " your sixteen your going to school." I froze. "school" "its that big building people learn things in." Clay j.r. said. " school is corrupt." I said. "the teachers don't teach, and people stair and criticize you. And not to mention tiny halls with a flood of smelly bad breathe people who I don't know pushing and bumping horrendously discussing and unsanitary."you scared." Junior asked I scoffed "course not. Its just school how hard could it be." "how do we applied we have no records for her. Paige has already checked it out. There are no records on file anywhere." Elena said. "do you have a laptop I could borrow. I placed it in front of me and my fingers quickly flew across the screen a voice control center came up and I used it to connect to mannys speaker system. Everyone was quietly watching "many" I said turning up the volume. "Jesus Christ, cat. Ever herd of privacy." "sure, but that doesn't mean I abide by its rules. Let me in " I demanded "no" he said defiantly "fine ill do it myself. I don't see why you just don't skip this part we both know in ten minutes ill have access to it anyway." "what exactly do you need." " my records" I said I was on auto pilot now trying to tap into his main frame. "for..." "I'm going to school." I Heard laughter from the other end. " I'm in" it stopped "how" "nope" I popped the p. In two minutes I had all I needed. "thanks for the help many. Your the best. Don't forget to scan for viruses." With that I logged off."Here you go." I gave them the computer records with every thing from birth certificate to medical records for both me and Sam. "lets go." "where are we going." I asked "to pick up your car"

when we got there I opened the garage door and backed it out. "that's not a car." "its the best I got." "you can't ride a motor cycle with a cast. But.." He said turning to the car and waved junior over. "no, I will not let him touch my bike without me being there.i don't even know his name." he grabbed it and got on it roared to life. "Logan," he supplied "get on or get back into the car." I got on not wanting to take a chance with being by myself in an enclosed place with clay. I loved riding my bike but today I was just stressed. We stopped at a red light and he took out his phone. "have to make a stop see you at home." My hands tightened on his waists. "calm down I have to get you want to run out and be stuck on the side of the rode with me." I let released my grip and we sped off" we got there about half an hour later. I walked in and Adam and Savannah where on the couch. "cool" Sam gushed as she watched a light ball float around the room. Then another one appeared. "that's not me" Savannah said and one disappeared. I stared at it feeling warm and fuzzy inside. "cat" Sam screamed and the ball went away I was dazed for a second she hugged me and started jumping up and down. Then went over and picked up a guitar and handed it to me and sat down in front of me crisscrossed and looked up with puppydog eyes. I sighed and began to play. I thought I was OK many and Sam loved it. They said it made me relax. It did. "wow how did you learn to play." I didn't I just listen to a song and play." "the blonde walked in " hey, I don't think we have officially met I'm Kate." I nodded " can you play that again it was pretty." I took a breath and and played. She smiled. "what?" "nothing." She said shaking her head. I spent the rest of the day on a couch reading a book and watching Kate and Sam sing they both had great voices.

After dinner I took a long shower and spent a long time in the bathroom getting ready for bed. I stepped out and crawled into bed. That night I woke up twice. I looked at the clock for third time, and patted down stairs and started to cook. By the time I was done everyone was starting to wake up. I set the mounds of food on the table. "what's this for?" Jeremy asked. I shrugged "I couldn't sleep. I hope you don't mind." "not at all." Nick said. I ate quietly and went up stairs and got ready for the day. As I walked out of the bathroom I found Sam jumping up and down excitedly. "yes?" I asked. " lets go, lets go." I followed her downstairs. "what are you wearing?" Logan asked "clothes" "do you really expect to go to school like that?" "Do you really think I care." Turns out I start school Monday but I did have to take a test to let them see how smart I was. Once I was finished I was escorted out and to the mall by Elena nick and of course clay. "why are we here?" I asked. "well, normally kids your age don't wear that to school." " what is wrong with what I'm wearing?" "leather pants black combat boots and a black t shirt." "I don't like shopping, its pointless." I though that that's why your not coming." He pulled over and he and Elena got out."See ya' in two hours" he called out over his shoulder. Clay brought the car around to a park. Got comfortable and started to read a book. I stared broadly out the window. Soon I found myself drifting off. There was a tingling in the back of my head and I bolted up right clay stood-sat- at attention. "call Elena and tell her to be careful, get in line with whatever they have and meet us up front and don't look suspicious." He gave me a look. "now!" I said when he didn't move fast enough.

Nick and Elena shoved the many bags into the trunk and got in we fallowed the rest of the cars out. When we stopped at the next red light nick asked "what's going on here." I didn't move except my lips five cars to the right black two guys in it. Turn left then make the next two rights." we ended up in an ally with a dead end. Y,he sedan pulled in behind us. "did we take a wrong turn" I got out of the car and closed the behind me leaving it slightly open for them to hear. Two guys that resembled boulders in leather jackets stepped out. "your far from home,cat. " "why are you fallowing me?" I asked. "there's rumors going around." "don't always believe what you hear." gravel crunches ahead. My head shot up and I analyzed where it came from. I looked to the men they looked confused. The one that was driving took three steps forward "you've caused enough trouble lets go he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward I fell square onto a brick wall of flesh he called his chest. Something behind him fell and hit the ground with an oomph I looked up. It seemed to go in slow motion but I pushed the boulder out of the way. There was a pain in my left side. When I hit the ground the pain became scorching hot. Blackness took over. I regained consciousness but didn't move just breathing was hurting me. But I pushed through. "where are we going?" I asked "the hospital" "no."I said. It was a whisper. But it held authority. "Andrew has them planted every where FBI, hospitals. Everywhere." I slowly took a breath. "can I use a phone. the phone rang but no one answered. So I dialed again. Right before I was sent to the answering machine someone picked up " many, I need your help! I'm coming by and I need you to accept it." Gave them the address and stayed as still as possible but the pain grew with every bump in the road . When we finally came to a stop in front of an old cabin "is this it" Elena asked. I moaned. I was hauled out of the vehicle. the door opened but no one was the last person came in every thing closed bars shot up on the windows it was black. A voice came over a speaker. "who thou come in to my chamber." "many!" I yelled trying to ignore the pain. "if you don't open the goddamn door ill tell them how." There was silence then a portion of the wall opened up momentarily blinding us. I turned my head shielding the light and breathed in a musky sent of rain and earth and woods. It was calming I welcomed it. I felt a cold chill on my back as I was placed on a table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading here's another chapter hope you like it! tell me what you think! Some characters belong to the wonderful amazing Kelley Armstrong all others are pulled from somewhere in my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Manny came in took one look at me and ran out. The door opened and Mike came in. " Damb girl when you f*** up you

go big. How do you end up hit by can arrow." " It wasnt my fault. This time." i grumbled out. He whistled as he looked at

the wound. "you lost a lot of blood how come you're not passed out yet?" "maybe when im not half dead we can catch

up over a cup of coffee, right nows not the time." i saw his look and understood. He had no clue how to help me. "Mike

take my jacket of and be ready with a needle and thread." When the jacket was discarded I motioned Clay over. And

noticed the entire pack had filled the room. If this didn't kill me Manny just might. "Push it through." I told Clay. He

looked bewildered. "Push it through." I grabbed his hands and placed it at the base of the arrow. "One. Two." He pushed

and i felt it slice through, I screamed in pain and tears stung my eyes. "Break the tip and pull it back through." He

hesitated but I heard the snap of the wood and felt it being pulled from my body. john came in and tore the shirt and

began to work his magic. I wanted to laugh at my own personal joke, seeing as he's a sorcerer, but I was having a hard

time staying conscious. But I didn't have a problem seeing Jeremy come towards me needle in hand. I began to refuse

but he kept coming so I switched and started in on mike telling him to stop him but they both ignored be. I felt the prick

on my right arm and began cursing them up and down. Once again I was taken over by a cloud of darkness, emptiness,

loneliness.

"I never herd anything so foul come from a little girls mouth" Antonio said when the sedation finally took over. "She

hasn't been a little girl since she lost her parents. She grew. Fast. Little too fast if I do say so myself." "How did you find

her." " I didn't she found me. It was a few days after their excape. I was left for dead in an ally she got me through it

with an infant in her arms. Sam couldn't have been more than a week when i happened. Same with Manny she saved us

both, in a way,but im afraid Manny will never be the same. What about you?" he asked "Well,clay found her just outside

our property. She was bitten and not in good condition." "thank you." The man looked at her with longing. "its been

about four years." "why?" Katie asked "we really don't know. she had some friends. They were all boys said girls where

just drama bombs waiting to explode at any minute. Held her own thou. Some things happened." He suddenly switched

tactics. "not my tale to tell." He clapped his hands together "well, im sure your tiared you can bunk for the night god

knows we have the room." Kat was transported to a room down the hall Nick and Antonio stood watch for the time

being. Jeremy ordered us to get a good nights sleep. But with everything in me I couldn't. I just tossed and turned. After

a few hours I walked down a few doors to where I released Antonio of his position. He refused. It was quiet but after an

hour. She started to get restless. I pushed it off as the sedatives wearing off, but it got worse. She was thrashing around

almost as if battling something inside her. I called for Jeremy. "hold her down he instructed. Nick an I restrained her but

seconds later she stopped just stopped. We slowly released her and then it happened all real fast. Her eyes popped open

and she was on nick. Mom and dad came in and pried her from him. Dad held her by the throat with one hand and her

hands with another. Her whole body started to convulse her face relaxed but held terror. "run!" She screamed her face

became hard with an evil grin. Dad flew across room and into the wall. kat ran out of the room and we chased her. she

ran onto some laboratory sort of room I saw the tip of her hair as she turned the corner. I fallowed. She grabbed

something and pushed a button. Sirens wailed out and lights flashed the doors started to seal shut I just made it

through. The room was white. Her head hung and her hands were braced against the wall breath ragged "kat" her eyes

opened in horror and her head began to shake as she chanted no over and over. The face came over hers again and

then I noticed the syringe in her hand. "do you know what this is?" It asked after a moment's pause it continued "neither

do I, specifically that is, but what I do know is that if it goes into the blood stream there's no hope." It changed back to

kat and she jammed the needle into her arm and held the plunger but didn't push. "im more use to you alive , at least

for now, if you don't leave I will." "you wouldn't?" The second voice said it was less...human? "if you learned anything

over the years it's that I would." Kat said. "you don't understand what your throwing away you could be great.

Powerful." "you have ten seconds" she warned and slowly started to count backwards. "ill be back." It warned simply"

right before she said one. She slumped to the floor and pulled the syringe out of her arm and layed it next to her then

kicked it away about five feet.

He took a hesitant step towards me. "kat" i turned away and layed my head against the side of the wall and pulled my

legs to my chest. I took a few deep breaths to compose my self. As i got to my feet a said "Manny let me out" when he

didn't I yelled "open the Goddamn door" and banged on the wall. I could just barely hear their conversation then whirled

around as the door opened. Jeremy walked in followed by the pack followed by mike. I turned to face him and all my

anger came rushing out "what is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. Clay and Karl started coming at me but Jeremy called

them off with a simple almost scilent no. I kept yelling " when I say no I mean no. You have no judgement over me

anymore." " it was a sedative" "yeah but its dangerous, I had no control over my body and almost killed someone

because you thought you where doing the right thing." I actually started to yell im every language I know, which was

quite a few. When I finished with manny I turned too face Logan "and you what the hell was that. I could have killed

you." "im a werewolf it's not easy" "yeah, but it's not exactly impossible either." I was mad I could smell the anger

radiating from me. "im going down stairs ill be up in a few hours." I stepped out of the elevator and in to the gym. it was

huge bigger than i remember. The cast that was on my arm was gone so i checked the bandage below my chest. Oddly

enough it was healed. Guess it was the new super healing that comes with the new me. I wonder. In my head I thought

of my old workout outfit. It wasnt much. literally. I gasped. It worked I was now dressed in a black sports bra and black

spandex shorts and my hair was pulled into a neat high ponytail. I stepped out of the locker room. the elevator dinged

its arrival. I groaned in agitation. A low whistle rang out. It was nick and Karl " what are you doing. Training for the

olympics" "no, my life. so try to stay out of my way." agitated I couldn't even do this alone I turned the radio up till the

bass vibrated the ground and through my veins. Three hours later I was still in the gym. .kick. Punch. Drop. swipe.

Stand. Repeat. Over and over. The elevator once again dinged in arrival. I kept going without a beat. Left. right. kick.

Left. Drop. Swipe. Stand switch. The music cut off. kick. "dinners ready."karl said. Swipe"not hungry." I called back "its

been four years the least you can do is eat dinner with us." I stopped And turned a smile breaking out across my face. I

ran to him despite part of the pack being in the room. I jumped into his arms and he twirled me around in a circle. He

chuckled and shook his head as I he looked me over. " what are you wearing." " it helps me se the positions of my body

as I workout so I can see where I need improvement. Remember." "it does wonders for the imagination, but you need to

put something else on before the wind blows it away." I dressed and went down in the elevator with a silent Antonio. He

held his hand over the elevator door and moved to the side I stepped out and he followed me. We all sat around the

large table that was over flowing with food. As we ate conversation was no where in sight. but as soon as the last fork

hit the plate it was asked. "What happened earlier?" I was dreading this the whole time we where eating. I looked

around the table. "I don't know. What I do know is that it was worse than last time. but-" " it's happened before?"

Antonio asked. "Once. But I know a way to try to find out where Andrew." "How?" three people said simontainiously. i

looked at mike and john and couldnt help but smile. mikes smile turned into a frown almost instantly. " If you don't help

me then ill find someone else, and i might get caught. your the best at this." "you could get caught its been a long

time." "its worth it." "your life is not worth an enterigation with someone who may or may not talk." i looked to jeremy "

do you think your friend cassandra will help with something?" clay snorted and it earned him a look. " most likely not but

its worth a try.

* * *

**Ill try to get another one up soon thanks for reading.**


End file.
